


The Beginning - The White Horseman

by AlwaysBeYourself1234



Series: The Black Rose [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Apocalipse, F/M, Love, M/M, Pain, Pandora - Freeform, Rings, Secret Organizations, hibrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysBeYourself1234/pseuds/AlwaysBeYourself1234
Summary: This is a book that contains stories of people that seem unrelated. But they are very related.This 4 people have a destiny already written and we will see if they want to fulfill it. This story began a long time ago, hundreds of years ago and revolves around one woman (Maia), a woman with a very powerful and painful past and also her 4 friends that help her. What is the connection between these 9 characters? What they have to do? We will see...This is the first time that I write a story in english, the original story is in romanian but I will try my best to translate it . Sorry for any mistakes.I have also made some TMI (The Mortal Instruments) refferences and I want to specify that I don't own the rights, they all belong to Cassandra Clare. Its just that the characters from the series helped me in building this story. That is why I put Shadowhunters in the fandom section.





	1. The Storm

 

It was a storm that made any other storm in history to look like a little brave wind that wanted to move a leaf from a tree. The earth was darker than ever. The red sky, full of dark purple clouds, was enlightened from time to time by huge blue lightnings.

If you had the courage to watch it was a spectacular show of lights, a very impressive one, but you couldn't find that courage when you felt your chest cracking because of the thunders and when you saw not only the houses and the ground trembling but the whole planet. The streets were empty except for the animals without a home that were screaming in terror and pain. Pain caused by the cold and sharp wind that ripped off their skin, literally, and the terror because of the feeling that this storm gave them.

Yes it was a storm and you expected the clouds to crack and to rain as in Noah's days but it wasn't a single drop. Only terrible sounds of rumble in the sky, the wind that was breaking the roofs as if they were made of paper and the multitude of colors in the sky that, surprisingly, made the earth seem dark. It was as if between the earth and the sky was a barrier that prevented the colors to be seen on the ground. The Earth was swollen by darkness and the only source of light were the lightnings. It was like a great battle between Heaven and Hell only that for the humans Hell moved from the basement to the first floor.

Sometimes, gifted people can feel that something is wrong only by looking out the window. Watching the nature they see the signs that nature itself gives them to communicate that something is indeed happening and to warn them. What does this nature unleashed by the devil want to tell?

Somewhere in the county named Buzau, the Dumbrava graveyard was more stirred than ever. Because of the wind almost all the crosses and statues were shattered, all but one -The mother with the six children. Although the wind was trying its best to put it down, the statues didn't even move a little, and the mother seemed to mock the entire storm.

The whole graveyard became quiet and looked like an agriculture land without all the mound that once were tombs. From the tomb that was guarded by the statues of a mother with six children screams of pain were heard. These sounds of pain along with the wind outside could have broken the stones (the remaining ones).

Suddenly, the weather calmed down. The dark and purple clouds have scattered, white and fluffy ones took their place. The Sun also appeared but the Earth was still dark. The barrier was still there.

From the tomb a hand comes out and grabs the ground, someone was trying to get up. A second hand comes up and then a body is crawling and rising from the ground. That body was a young woman that was lying on her back for a few seconds and then all of a sudden rises on her feet and frowns at the statues.

-Shut up! You made me go crazy with all this shouting! And you *points to the mother* at least now give them peace! Leave them alone!

She turned around to leave, took two steps and then stopped because she saw a figure forming slowly in front of her. It was a man, a very interesting man, that seemed to know her because he looked at her with terror and disgust.

-Oh no, my dear...You need a stylist! ASAP! *he took one step to try and grab her wrist but she jumped back furiously* Are you okay, love?

-Where is my brother? *she asked frowning at the man, and then a last lightning finally broke the statue of the mother*


	2. It was her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Smoking is injurious to health !

 

There was a girl named Ana that had a flower shop downtown. Her business was doing very well and she enjoyed her work mostly because everyday she saw different typologies of people. At her flower shop came people that wanted to buy flowers for their life partners or family members but also married men that bought flowers for their mistresses (there is one guy that always forgets her name), children for their parents (or for a new phone), students for their teachers (to show their respect and for a higher grade) and old people that buy flowers on their way tot the graveyard.

When she started her business she was furious to see that some people bought flowers only to gain something in return rather than showing their gratitude or to simply make someone happy, but then realized that the person receiving the flowers doesn't know the real reason behind them and enjoys the gesture. Bringing joy and smiles in the life of people is what Ana wants. That is why she named the flower shop "Smile", not to original but it works.

She didn't know why (yes she did, but she acted modest) her flower shop had a lot of clients unlike the other ones. She thought it was because of her charisma, her promotion talent and the very low prices. Ana chose to have such low prices not to have endless queues in front of the flower shop, but to be accessible to anyone, because sometimes people with no money or with little money wanted to make a surprise for someone they love and seeing the smiles on their faces made Ana's day.

She had another thing to be proud of. Her flower shop was the only one in town that had black roses. But she was curious from where or whom they came. Every month since last year, she found a box of black roses at the door with so many roses the month had and one extra along with a note that said: "One for her every day and one for you. Thank you." And everyday she believed someone came to get one because with each day passing the roses one by one were disappearing. She never saw that person until today.

Ana was early as never at the flower shop and was drinking her coffee when she saw a young, tall man with ocean like eyes taking one rose from the box and smiling at it. It was not a coincidence that she was early, she did this with the purpose to see who was this person, and that is the reason she left the box outside the flower shop, near the door.

The man was smiling at the rose, but his smile wasn't reaching his blue eyes. She thought for a second to just leave it be but she was also very curious. Ana went to the man with the coffee cup in her hands.

-Hello. *said Ana with a smile good enough for a Colgate advertisement*

-Hello, esteemed and respectable lady!

At that moment Ana was shocked for two reasons: one- he was dressed with a pair of black breeches that covered him from the waist down each leg, a linen white shirt that had a collar attached and a cravat tied like in the 1800's, a black waistcoat with a little golden watch attached to it, a black coat that was cutaway in front and had two tails behind and also black boots with heart-shaped tops and tassels.Also he had a black topper on his head that he raised when saluted Ana like he was standing in front of Queen Elizabeth, this being the reason number two for her shock.

He seemed like he was but wasn't there. He looked like he was from another time and just landed from another era. Normal human beings (not Ana) would find this awkward and think that he escaped from an asylum. Ana saw that he wasn't mad or anything because although his eyes were sad they were clear and an insane person does not have such clear eyes.

-I wish to ask thee, dear Sir, for whom do you take this rose? *she tried her best to speak without laughing at her own words*

-If you have time, my lady, I consider it more appropriate to show you. *her Colgate smile just faded in front of his*

-Of course, I am Ana. *not at all weird considering the fact that he didn't ask for a name*

-My pleasure ! *he leaned forward to elegantly kiss her hand* You can call me simply, A.

Ana thought this was strange. Not the fact that she was talking shakespearean English (she knew that Shakespeare was not alive in the 1800's but she thought that only like that he could understand what she says) with a man dressed like in the 1800's but that he told her to call him A. She decided to play along and went with the mysterious mister A.

On the way to "wherever he was taking her" they went through the big market where she saw the majority of her clients who waved at her like she was walking alone, neither one seemed to notice mister A. Either that or she was slowly becoming insane. For 15 minutes neither of them said anything and Ana being Ana started rambling about the place were they were headed.

-Soooo...is it close? Far away? Populous? Deserted? *very subtle, she didn't even seem scared to death*

-Yes, no, somehow, yes. *said A giving Ana a smirk knowing that its going nu take her some time to realize that he answered all her questions one by one*

Ana was thinking about a comeback when mister A stopped and whispered: "We're here." It was a graveyard that Ana never saw or heard about. Ana looked at him and gaped, then closed her eyes and started to curse herself in her mind. She wanted to apologize for being such nosy, to leave him alone and to go back at the flower shop to hit her head with a flowerpot. But when she wanted to go.

-Let me tell you about her until we get there. *he spoke normally for the first time*. It was her...she was *looks in the distance* she was that kind of woman one could read like an open book. She had nothing to hide about herself and she never tried to be someone else. She was so childish sometimes, she used to make a lot of pranks to her friends and then laugh at them. *after 5 seconds* She was like an illusion, as if she was there but she wasn't at the same time. People don't understand illusions *looks at her* they think that an illusion is something that you see where it isn't. That is called hallucination.*he looks away* But an illusion, when we talk about a person, means the image that the respective person has in front of the world. *he used a lot his hands when talking* *after 5 seconds* That's how she was. The world doesn't know that if it wasn't for her there would be chaos everywhere. Kindness and hope would not have been possible without her. *after 1 minute* It was her, she smelled like tobacco and lavender, like coconut and honey, but more like tobacco *he said laughing*. *after 5 seconds* Who says that good people don't have vices? Those are the people that truly value life because they don't know how long they have it. She did not call smoking a vice, for her it wasn't something bag. Smoking for her was a pleasure, it was what defined her, what represented her: tobacco and smiling. When she smiled, it seemed like the whole sky was brighter and no storm too big *he laughs*, about the storm, she came back to my life like a storm but that's a story for another time. *after 1 minute* She had a very hard life. Responsibilities were just thrown at her. You know, its easy to choose between good and bad, but between bad and disastrous its very difficult. However with all this weight on her shoulders she kept smiling, and had no other choice but to make extraordinarily heavy decisions for the world to be like you know it now. We are here, my lady. *smirks* This is...was her. This was Maya.

Ana didn't realized when she started crying. The whole time that mister A spoke about this Maya she was like hypnotized because it looked like he was describing a God, someone from another world or a super-hero, certainly not a human being. With teary eyes she looked at the grave that looked very fresh. In the middle of the cross she saw a picture of a woman forcingly smiling that had a hand on someone's shoulder but the picture was ripped in half and that someone can't be seen. Ana started to cry when she read what was written a little down on the cross: "I am still smiling." She could see that Maya in the picture is trying to hold back her tears, and the terror in her eyes is very visible.

-How did she die? *she asked mister A after he put the rose on the grave*

-One should not remember a person for her death but to remember her life, to celebrate it and to learn from it. *said mister A smiling tenderly*

-She said this to you, didn't she? *Ana smiled and wiped her tears away*

-Yes, and that is why I ask you to please stop crying. Not because you didn't know her and you don't really have a reason to cry but because she would be sad knowing that someone is crying for her. She considered death as a friend that you have to meet when he feels alone. She also thought that no one should be alone, not even death.

\- What a beautiful thought *said Ana a little dreamy a little confused* But I do feel like I know her from somewhere.

-Yeah *awkward laugh* a thought, of course *more awkward laugh*

Ana smiled awkwardly, turned to look at the cross one more time and something caught her attention. The birth year was 1710. When she wanted to ask mister A about it he was gone. The weird part was that she wasn't scared. She looked once again at the cross to prove herself what she already knew somehow: there was no year of death. Then she smiled and thought that this was a mystery that one should not ask questions to try and solve it, but to learn something and move on.

-It was her...it was and still is.

On her way back to the flower shop she saluted almost everyone at the big market (only the ones she knew of course), she gave some money to a boy that was singing at a guitar near the fountain (he seemed so sad, this being the reason that Ana didn't think twice before giving him some money, also his smile full oh hope made her day brighter) and before she sells her flower shop for charity causes she put her headphones in and started listening to music heading straight to her work.

After that day mister A has not come to the flower shop, but the boxes of black roses did, so Ana took everyday one rose to Maya's grave. It was weird the way suddenly she was all alone and mister A was nowhere to be seen. She said that this was a mystery that gives you a lesson and all that but she was to curious not to ask so many questions. Who and where was miser A? Who was in fact Maya? Where are the roses from the grave disappearing? Yes. Everyday for the past 2 months she went to the graveyard and put one rose on the grave, and the very next day the rose was gone.

Everyday those questions haunted her and made her almost insane. One day she was at work, thinking about all that has happened when suddenly she felt a smell of tobacco and coconut.

-Hello, do you still have black roses? *said a woman*

-I am sorry, those are not for...How is this possible?!?!


	3. A boy and his guitar

It was hard being the only child in a family of teachers, that wants to become a musician. Since he was only 6 years old his parents told him that he has to become a great philosophy teacher because its his destiny to have a great mind. Now he is 20 years old, has long hair reaching his waist, eyebrow piercings (one at each eyebrow), he is dressing only in black, has a little beard and always carries with him a guitar and a backpack. That is because when he was 18 years old he told his parents that he wants to be a musician not a teacher, and they threw him out of the house.

\- I think you should reconsider your decision, son.

-No, dad, I know what I want. I want my own life, to organize it the way I want and to do what I love.

-Well...for an organized life you need wisdom not music you know.

-Dad, please don't try to convince me with Immanuel Kant's quotes about wisdom. *bored look*

-*proud look* See? You are so smart! Why do you want to waste your mind? Let me do a test. I will say a quote and you will say to whom belongs, to prove you that you are a very smart boy and can do so much more with your knowledge. "Knowledge is of no value unless you put it into practice"

-*sigh* Anton Chekhov, but...

-"Beware of false knowledge; it is more dangerous than ignorance".

-George Bernard Shaw, now would you listen to me?

-One more, son. "It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves".

-William Shakespeare, dad listen please...*exasperated sigh*

-What I wanted to prove to you its the difference between knowledge, what is inside your brain and false knowledge, what your heart tells you. And also, that the destiny that you have it is not to use your imagination but to use your memory, your mind. Don't go on this creativity path, son.

-It also takes a great mind to create something as beautiful as the music. William Shakespeare wrote sonnets ,he was a creative man, Anton Chekhov was a physician but also was considered as one of the greatest writers of short fiction in history, and you know what he said? He said "Medicine is my lawful wife, and literature is my mistress". And about George Bernard Shaw, we both know what Nobel Prize he received.

-I just can't with you. *sighs, and leaves the room*

David packed some clothes, took his guitar and left. He stayed 3 months at his friend Alex but then he got a job at a pub as a guitar singer. It wasn't a very well payed job but he managed to rent a small apartment and 2 meals a day. He became friends with the owner and also the staff from that pub.

-Hey,its 22:00 o'clock already, you are done for today. Why are you still here? *a boy from the bar said while putting the glasses away*

-Because I am bored, and have nothing to do at the apartment.*putting his guitar away*

-Me and some friends are going for some drinks. Wanna come?

-Sure, Sam. Thanks.

Sam was a very simple guy. He was what Hitler wanted all the Germans to be like: blonde with blue eyes. Sam was well built although he didn't go to the gym and had a bright smile. He was very friendly and worked there to help his family. His father passed away two years ago due to alcoholism and left Sam, his little sister and their mother buried in debts. His sister was 5 years younger than him and stayed with an aunt to go to college, their mother worked at a grocery shop and Sam also had a second job at a canteen, serving food, but together they managed to sustain the little girl to finish her studies. Sam was a 25 years old engineer but couldn't find a job according to his studies.

Sam, David an another 4 boys, went to a pub downtown that had a very good location, and looked like the dream of any person that wants to enjoy a silent night with friends and drinks. The music wasn't to loud and you could talk to the people at your table without shouting.

-So...you are a singer? *asked a friend of Sam*

-Actually, I am a guitarist but I want to become a musician, to have my own songs, to record them in a studio and to go on tours around the world. *said David serious and dreamy at the same time*

-Wow...good luck man. Have you written a song yet?

-Yeah...I have a few.

-Great, then tomorrow night, all of us will be at "Pandora's Pub" and we want you to perform all your songs. Okay?

-Hmm...I will have to ask the owner but I don't think it will be a problem. *said David smiling*

They all cheered and drank their beers then started to talk about music. While talking, David's attention was drawn to the center fountain. He liked a lot the architecture of it and the way the clear water was pouring in the basin and then was jetted into the air. He recognized it to be a waterfall fountain.

-You really like that fountain, ha? *said Sam amused*

-Yes, I don't know why, but I feel drawn to it. Weird, ha? *amused*

-No, not really. I also feel drawn to that girl from that flower shop right in front of the fountain.So...that's okay I guess *smirks*

-That is different *laughs* I like the architecture of the fountain.

-I also like the architecture of that girl *smirks again*

-*starts laughing* You, man, are impossible.

They all stayed another hour or so and then went home.

David got to work an hour early to set up his guitar and to talk with his boss about his songs.

-Hey, I mean, Sir. Can I talk to you about something?

-What a coincidence, I also want to talk to you but you first.

-Can I perform tonight my own songs? *said David with a shaky voice*

-Wow...of course but I have some bad news *sighs* A very good friend of mine asked me for a favor and I just couldn't say no. He wanted me to hire his son as a guitarist here...so...I am so sorry David. You are very talented, and a very good person but...*sighs* I am sorry.

-Sir, Andrew, don't worry I understand. I would've done the same for my friend. *smiles*

The whole world just became darker for David. Although he wanted to become a musician and not to be for the rest of his life a guitarist at a pub, he really felt good there and he also made friends. Really good friends because he saw Sam "accidentally" smashing 2 glasses after hearing what their boss had said to David.

-David, if I can help you with something please give me a call.

-Thank you, Andrew.

David went out to smoke and 2 minutes later Sam showed up angry and with a cigarette.

-This is not fair, man. I mean he can't really kick you out like this. *said Sam smoking angry*

-Yes, he can Sam, he is the boss.

They smoked in silence then went inside because it was time for David to perform. It was a total success . Sam and all his friends were cheering like they were at a Linkin Park concert. It was very clear that David enjoyed being on stage and performing his own songs and he was very good at it.

In the back of the pub, David saw a woman that looked strange at him. She was standing at a table with a man that had Asian features and another one that was blonde and was laughing like an idiot. Then, the woman looked at the blonde one, he looked at David and then looked back at the woman with a knowing look. The Asian man and the woman left and only the blonde one was left at the table.

After the performance, David was backstage gathering his stuff when the blonde guy came in and looked at him.

-What? *said David a little annoyed*

-I was just admiring the view of a man...well a boy wasting his talent like an idiot *smirks*

-WHat?! *said David shocked*

-Wow...sorry. I thought you were smarter, or so I've heard *thinking* Yes, so, what do you think about the fountain downtown?

-What...the...what? *said David with wide eyes*

-If you say "what?" one more time I will regret to give you this advice. *annoyed*

-Wha...Okay tell me. *eyeroll*

-Why don't you sing next to that fountain? A lot of people pas through there, you will make some money and also it is a chance to be noticed by someone *smirks* Just sayin...*he turns around to leave*

-Is this your advice , or the woman's that was with you at the table?

-*smirks* I knew you were smart.

-And I know that YOU are an idiot.

-How's that? *smirks*

-You smirk a lot like one. *angelic smile*

The blonde one just smiled and left. David thought about what that idiot said and he decided to give it a shot, especially because he thought about that fountain a lot and really liked it. Well, also because that idiot had a point. So the next day he was at the fountain at 08:00 a.m. and sat in front of the pub where he went with Sam and his friends. He started to sing but the people that saw and heard him were not impressed.

-I thought you had a lot more talent in you...

David heard a voice from behind and when he turned around he saw a smirking blonde idiot.

-It takes a while for the people to like my music. *annoyed*

-In that case, it means that your music is not for everyone. Oh,hi, A!! *the blonde suddenly waved at a weird man* I was saying...

-*really annoyed* I heard you, I am not deaf.

-Not mute either unfortunately.

-I play country music combined with rock tunes, an not many people like it.

-Last night at the pub they seemed to enjoy it. *dumb look*

-*still annoyed* Yes, because they were all 20-27 years old not like the people from here that are 60+. They like opera not my music.

-Still...you never know.

David looked at the blonde but he saw that behind him, the girl from the flower shop was talking to a man dressed like he was going to a 1800's themed party. And then a few minutes later they left together. The blonde idiot looked at them and smirked,again.

-You know them?

-Them? You can see him too? *excited*

-I am not blind either, you know?

-Oh, yes, of course you can see him, you can see me too! *the blonde one said cheerful* By the way you can call me "J".

-J? J for what?

-Just J. *winks*

-Yeah, alright man, I am David but you can't call me "D" because that would be awkward.*starts to play another song*

When he looked around, after finishing his song, he saw that "J" left and felt relieved because that idiot really annoyed him. He had that attitude of a guy that thinks he is too hot to handle and that he knows too many interesting things that everyone should listen to him and praise his intelligence. He was indeed handsome, he had delicate features for a guy, his eyes were greenish brown, and he was muscular but that doesn't mean he has to be so full of himself.

Then all of a sudden he felt sad because no one was noticing him and his music. He felt like he was disturbing them, seeing the look of sadness and annoyance of all their faces. After a while he stopped playing his guitar because he was tired of not being listened to and just stopped and stared at the fountain. Then suddenly, all the people that were sad 5 minutes ago now were smiling and happy. There was this girl, he recognized her to be the flower shop girl, and she was saluting everyone with a big smile and just like that everyone was happy. He wondered where she went with that weird man that she came back so full of life. As he was just about to pack his things and leave he decided to play another song, a last one, and the girl came at him, smiled and put some money in the guitar box. David felt himself smiling and full of hope to do what he does best:playing the guitar. Something really amazing happened, after the girl left the people that were ignoring him payed attention to him and also he began to make some money.

After two months he was still there singing when he saw the Asian man, the woman, the blonde idiot and the weird man going in the direction of the flower shop. The 3 man stopped at the door and only the woman entered. The blonde idiot saw him and waved like a child seeing his best friend, the Asian man just laughed and the weird man smiled embarrassed.

After like 10 minutes, the woman came out with a black rose in her hand and they were now coming in his direction, the woman being in front and the men behind her.

-So, David, do you like this fountain? *the woman looked at the rose, then at him and then smiled mischievously* Let me tell you it's story *the blonde one smirks behind her*


End file.
